The Mirai Stars
by HaloGatomon
Summary: A fic which has present and future timelines, but which are both very different from the series. A lone female warrior approaches the Z Fighters and warns of a new future treat which is more deadly than anything encountered before. Lots of action, angst
1. Fate Of This World

Disclaimer~I don't own DBZ okay? I just own my own made up character Halo and the song in this chapter.  
Author's Note~I've made this fic so that the Androids never appeared in the future timeline, but did in the present.  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
The Mirai Stars  
  
Chapter 1-Fate Of This World  
  
  
"Trunks, play gentle with her now." Bulma called.  
"Don't worry Bulma, Trunks isn't hurting her. In fact, Halo likes it even when he does." Gohan said, leaning against the tattered Capsule Corps wall.  
"That's all very well, but we have to be careful, with the Demondroids and all." Bulma said, walking back inside.  
"Of course Bulma, but what's work with play?" Gohan teased.  
"Oh stop it Gohan and go play with Trunks and your sister! Bulma said, laughing and walking into the kitchen.  
Gohan grinned from ear to ear as he walked over to Trunks and Halo. 3 year old Halo was happily sitting in Trunks' lap, holding her chubby hands out to a butterfly which promptly tickled her nose.  
"Oh man Gohan, Halo's a little bundle of unlimited energy!" Trunks said, laughing as Halo sneezed.  
"Do you mean that in work or play?" Gohan asked, his voice becoming serious.  
"Both." Trunks replied. "She'll be the one Gohan. When we can start training little Halo here, she'll be the one to help us defeat the Demondroids once and for all!"  
"I have no doubt your right Trunks." Gohan said, bending down getting Halo's attention. "Hey there lil' sister."  
"Goan! Goan!" Halo giggled, grabbed the loose piece of blue Gi cloth where Gohan's right arm should be, but wasn't.  
"And hello to you too Halo." Gohan said, picking up his little sister in his left arm.  
Halo giggled and wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck and rubbed her cheek against his. Trunks stood up from the ground and walked inside his home.  
"Hey mom, what's for lunch?" Trunks asked, sitting down just as Gohan and Halo walked in.  
"You'll see in a minute." Bulma said.  
"I hope it's not that salad you made us have yesterday." Trunks said.  
"Salad icky yuck!" Halo said, scrunching up her nose and sticking out her tongue, providing some light comic relief for the fighters.  
"No, it's not that so don't worry." Bulma replied.  
"Then what is it?" Gohan asked.  
"Will this do?" Bulma asked, setting out some burgers and chips out for the hungry bunch.  
Gohan and Trunks began drooling from the mouth and Bulma wisely took Halo out of the way.  
"YOU BET IT WILL!" Trunks and Gohan yelled at the same time, both getting well stuck in.  
Bulma just sweat-dropped while Halo laughed loudly.  
  
*2 years later*  
  
"Man I'm so boooooooooooooooooored!" Halo moaned to herself.  
Now a young girl in training, Halo was prone to boredom spells. Usually, Gohan, Trunks and Bulma occupied the girl with more training, but this time they were all taking well-deserved naps. They had told Halo to stay inside and to do something herself while they slept. However this didn't go down too well with Halo, but she had little choice.  
Halo walked downstairs and looked into the living room where Gohan, Bulma and Trunks were camped out. Bulma and Trunks were sleeping on the two sofas while Gohan rested in a chair against the wall. She did wonder how her older brother could sleep against a wall in a wooden chair, she knew she couldn't.  
"Why don't they just use their beds?" Halo thought.  
Halo gaze then turned to the door then back to her sleeping family.  
"I suppose it can't hurt if I just trained myself for a little while outside." Halo whispered to herself. "I won't stray too far. I'll be done and back before they wake."  
With her mind decided, Halo quietly opened and shut the front door.   
Halo decided to train herself in a town which had massive destruction wiped upon it a few years before. She thought with all the rubble, Halo could teach herself how to fight in bad conditions.  
Halo jumped from boulder to boulder, underneath some huge chunks of tumbled buildings and floating around in the air. It was a full hour and a half before Halo's senses perked up. It should've been an omen to what was to come.  
Halo stood on the cracked earth, wiping the sweat from her forehead and breathing heavily. Suddenly, she jerked her head to the right. She could've sworn she'd seen a shadow flash past against the wall. A few seconds later, she jerked to the left. Something black had sprinted across the ground at unseen speeds. Halo suddenly became afraid, her hands and body shaking slightly and her breathing and heart rate working faster as adrenaline shot through her body. It became all too clear to her that she must've been working so hard that she had been oblivious to danger.  
With an all mighty screeching sound, Halo turned to see a huge yellow blast heading straight at her. In the last few seconds, Halo jumped out of the way and landed with a big 'thud' on the ground.  
"Well look who it is boys." A sinister female voice spoke.  
Halo spun her head around and gasped.   
"The Demondroids!"  
There were four in total, one female and three males. They looked like large muscular dragons, which stood on two legs. They stood above Halo, glaring, smirking and sneering. They laughed to themselves, revealing an impressive set of dagger-like teeth that their entire race had. The female of the bunch, Derukukueenu, was thinner and more sly looking than the three males, Derukukingu, Ebirukingu and Deafuingu.  
"It appears we have a little lost girl." Derukukueenu sneered, curling back her lips and exposing her teeth to make herself look more dominant and dangerous looking than she and her companions already were.  
"She must be that girl we saw with Gohan and Trunks a few years back." Ebirukingu said.  
"Of course she is moron!" Derukukingu yelled. "Look at her head! She has that halo mark on her head."  
"Whatcha doing out here all alone child?" Deafuingu asked in a deadly tone.  
Halo clambered to her feet and glared at the four 'Death Warriors', as they were known. Yet inside, she was terrified and shaking.  
" I was training…to kill YOU!" Halo growled threateningly yet nervously.  
The four warriors laughed at this, but failed to notice the girl's bravery for standing up to them. Everyone else they had come across had scream and fled in terror.  
"Big words for such a small creature." Derukukueenu said in an almost soft tone.  
"At least I'm not afraid to stand up for what's right!" Halo yelled, deciding to just go for it and let it all out. "At least I'm not afraid to stand up to killers like you!"  
"You speak almost like a Saiyan, like Gohan and Trunks. I'm not surprised since you were raised by those pathetic fighters." Derukukueenu spat harshly.  
"I would speak like a Saiyan!" Halo growled. "Gohan is my older brother!"  
The three males all looked at each other, even Derukukueenu seemed surprised but she quickly brushed it away.  
"Well it's nice to know who we're killing before we do." Derukukueenu said.  
Snickering, she turned to the males.  
"Ready boys?"  
"YEAH!"  
Halo seized her chance and sped off in the other direction in a bolt of light. She heard Derukukueenu yell in fury.  
"GET HER YOU FOOLS!"  
Halo dashed past buildings, leaped over boulders the size of a whale and crawled under the largest section of rubble. Just as she entered the small opening, a large claw grabbed her right foot. Halo cried in surprise.  
"I GOT HER!" Ebirukingu yelled triumphantly.  
Halo growled in her own deadly manner and brought her free foot upward and it smashed into Ebirukingu's chin. He fell backwards in surprise, releasing the girl.  
"YOU BRAT!" Ebirukingu screamed, holding his now bloody chin.  
Halo wasted not a second and crawled fast through the rubble. After 3 minutes Halo reached the exit and clambered out. Halo began running and turned her head around to see where the Demondroids were. Then, she collided with something hard and collapsed on the ground. Halo looked up and gasped.  
"Surprise." Derukukingu said menacingly.  
The large creature then grabbed Halo's left leg and hung her upside down.  
"Put me down!" Halo yelled, half in rage and half in fear.  
"Okay hold her still Derukukingu!" Deafuingu yelled, holding out his claw filled hands out at Halo's helpless form. "I'll finish her off!"  
Halo's eyes widened in horror as a huge red ball of raw energy flew in her direction. She noticed that Derukukingu had already flown out of the way and left her to face the incoming death. But it never came, for with the last few seconds of impact, a massive yellow ball of power crashed into the red one and easily knocked it aside. Halo instantly spun around to see where it had come from, even though she knew already.  
"Gohan!"  
The fighter, already in Super Saiyan mode, walked past Halo and stood directly in front of her, protecting her.  
"Aww what do you want?" Deafuingu moaned angrily. "You had right to interfere!"  
"Moron! Of course he has a right!" Derukukueenu yelled. "The girl is his younger sister, remember baka?!"  
Defuingu still looked miffed, but said nothing and backed down.  
"So Gohan, we meet once again." Derukukueenu continued, crossing her lean arms across her chest.  
Gohan said nothing, but mearly glared as low growls emitted from his throat.  
"My, my, we do have a temper today don't we?" Derukukueenu sneered mockingly.  
"Shut it!" Gohan yelled, baring his teeth as a primitive show of aggression.  
Halo had never seen Gohan as mad as this before, even when he had come back from fighting these monsters. She assumed he was mad on both sides, at the Demondroids for trying to kill his sister and at her for leaving in the first place when being strictly told not to.  
"You keep your claws off my sister, you got it?!" Gohan yelled once again, breaking the silence and making Halo jump from her deep thoughts.  
"You really should keep your temper in check Gohan." Derukukueenu slyly. "I really don't want to have more reasons to kill you."  
This time it was Halo's turn to show her aggression. She ran forward, clenching her fists.  
"You leave my brother alone!"   
"So, you want some too huh?" Derukukueenu said. "Foolish girl! So be it!"  
Suddenly out of the blue, Ebirukingu appeared behind Halo, grabbed her by her leg and flew into the air with her upside down again.  
"Halo!" Gohan yelled, preparing to follow Ebirukingu.  
He never got the chance, a solid bulk of pure muscle collided with his chest, sending him flying backwards. A few seconds later, Derukukingu and Deafuingu soared behind Gohan and crashed into his back, sending him high into the air. Halo could only watch in horror.  
"Gohan no!"  
Halo struggled with all her might to break away, but the grip on her foot was too great. Blow after shattering blow was thrown upon Gohan while Derukukueenu watched in pleasure and Ebirukingu held on to Halo. The young female Demi-Saiyan was becoming even more despirate as she watched her brother get beaten upon. She could feel her power level rising in anger.  
"Give it up brat!" Ebirukingu smirked. "There's nothing you can do! Your brother is history, finshed! By the end of this day he'll be dead and we'll have one less problem off our backs!"  
As Ebirukingu laughed loudly, Halo watched with tear stained eyes as her brother was what appeared to be nearing death. Then she cracked. Her Ki soared with no limits as she did the only thing she could to save her precious brother.  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Her hands outstretched to Ebirukingu's chest, she instantly sent a massive bright yellow blast of energy straight through it. Blood sprayed everywhere as Ebirukingu's bulky body, now covered in the thick dark red liquid, was sent hurtling backwards and down into the wrecked ground. Everyone and everything became deadly silent. They were all in shock at the event that had just occurred.   
Halo, who wasn't anywhere as strong as Gohan and Trunks, let alone the Demondroids, had just taken one out in a flash like a bolt from the blue. But it has been purely an automatic response to her brother's distress and the power was uncontrolled. By the time Halo had landed with a 'thud' on the ground, standing next to her brother, her awesome power had disappeared like a candle's last flicker of flame and the remaining Demondroids knew it. But Halo still looked as deadly as she had done when that electric energy blasted from her finger tips. She still looked like the beast with only one savage instinct, to kill. She just killed once, she could and would do it again if she was forced to and this too the Demondroids knew. The now three remaining Demondroids were still in shock, that and with Halo's now murderous, merciless and bloodthirsty appearance made them decide to leave for once.   
After Halo could no longer sense the three Demondroids, she let her remaining power slip away from her body. She collapsed on to the ground on hand and knees, gasping for breath hard. Halo then looked up and gasped.  
"Go…Gohan?"  
She spoke almost in a whisper as she looked upon her older brother. He lay motionless on the wet ground filled was patterned with silver puddles which were stained by ribbons of red. Halo's own liquid silver trails added to the carnage around them both as she crawled to her brother. She stayed kneeled at his side and gently put her arms over Gohan's back and across his chest and gently shook him to wake him.  
"Gohan? Gohan! Wake up brother! Please wake up! Gohan!"  
The rain continued to fall in bucket loads and the grey skies lit up only by the ever present thunder and lightning.  
"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
As the rain falls I know, I know  
That you are long out of sight, oh baby  
I cry tears for you, I cry tears for me  
I cry tears for all of us  
I'm sorry for the harm I've caused you  
And I'm sorry for not being there when you've needed me  
But no more I'll add to the bitter blades of ice  
That stab through my crumbling heart  
Trust me one more time and I promise you, I promise you  
That somehow, someway, someday  
Everything will be the way it used to be  
  
Above the black clouds the stars shine through  
Where I see light, you see them and I can't imagine  
How I could ever hope to see them too  
But I know when the hour of need comes  
I'll look up at the sky and see their faces too  
And they will give me, the strength to carry on  
I'll do it for you and me, for them and us  
Oh baby, now I see what I've been blind to for so long  
I see them in the spark of the Mirai Stars  
Oh baby, in the spark of the Mirai Stars  
  
The Mirai Stars that shine for you and me and us  
  
  
  
Want more? R&R and tell me! ^-^ 


	2. Arrival Of A Mirai Fighter

Disclaimer~I don't own DBZ okay? I just own my own made up character Halo.  
  
  
Dragonball Z  
  
The Mirai Stars  
  
Chapter 2-Arrival Of A Mirai Fighter  
  
  
"Halo, you do realise that Chichi and Goku are gonna go spare when they find out that you're here, don't you?" Bulma asked.  
"I just wanna go spar with Trunks and Vegeta." Halo replied.  
"Sometimes I really don't believe you Halo Son." Bulma said, shaking her head.  
"Yeah, but you all love me more for that fact." Halo replied, giving Bulma the traditional Son grin.  
Bulma smiled and shook her head again before walking into the kitchen.  
"Hiya Halo!" Tyler said, bounding down the stairs with Bra. "Back to spar with me, my brother and dad huh?"  
"You betcha!" Halo said.  
"Now don't you encourage her! You know better than that Tyler James Briefs!" Bulma said, folding her arms.  
"Aw mom!" Tyler moaned.  
  
She watched the laughing group from a distance within the shade of the trees. She felt her heart twinge with sorrow at the scene, sorrow for her own losses. For never did she have such a happy and carefree life as the people below her. She slowly brought her arm to her face and wiped away the silver droplets spilling from her eyes. She tried to get the sad thoughts from her mind, but she couldn't shake them. All her life she had had to live with the demons locked away inside her.  
Her head spun around as three figures approached the Capsule Corporation building. Her mouth opened a little as she took in the look of the figures. One she recognised instantly, the other she barely knew from old photos and pictures.  
  
"Halo Angel Son, what in hell do you think your doing here?!" Goku said, Gohan standing next to him giving his sister the same sharp look.  
Halo winced, she knew she was in for it now. She hadn't expected her father and older brother to catch on so quickly about what she wanted to do.  
"Um…play with Tyler and Bra…" Halo said, silently praying that she could fool them.  
"You know full well what me and your mother have said about hard training schemes with Vegeta and Trunks." Goku said.  
"Aww gosh dad, why are you always so protective of me?" Halo moaned. "It's so annoying! I get no space to do what I want, when I want, how I want. I have no freedom! You always let Gohan and Goten do what they want. It's so unfair!"  
"You know, she has a point." Tyler said bravely. "Mom and dad are the same to me."  
Bulma glared at her youngest son and gave him a gentle whack on his head.  
"Ow! What was that for mom? It's true!" Tyler growled, rubbing his head.  
"Just because I am a girl, that doesn't mean I'm weak." Halo said, pouting a folding her arms.  
"Now you know I never said or meant that!" Goku said, kneeling down to his daughter. "It's just that I worry a lot about you Halo. You're my only daughter and you mean so much to me."  
"And Gohan and Goten don't?"   
Gohan rolled his eyes and turned around, trying to stifle his tiny laughs at the situation, even tough it wasn't funny in the least.  
"Besides, Goten is the same age as me." Halo added.  
Goku sighed and took Halo's arms in his hand.  
"We'll talk about this later at home, hopefully your mother won't appeal for the death sentence on you and me." Goku said.  
"Why you too dad?" Halo asked.  
"Cause she'll blame me for not looking after you!" Goku replied nervously.  
Gohan couldn't keep his laughter in anymore. He burst out laughing which made Tyler laugh along.  
"And what's so funny?" Goku asked.  
"It's the way you said that dad!" Gohan replied, holding on to his chest. "It was so funny!"  
"And I'm laughing cause Gohan is laughing!" Tyler said, leaning against a wooden table.  
Slowly, Bulma and Bra began laughing too and Halo started giggling. Goku sighed to himself and walked outside with Halo.  
  
She watched from her spot in the trees at the unfolding scene. When she had heard Gohan burst into laughter, she couldn't help but smile. It awakened distant memories for her. When she saw Goku walking out with Halo, her heart skipped a beat.   
"That's…how it was meant to have been…how it should've been."  
  
As soon as he had dragged Halo out from all the laughing, Goku's head jerked upward towards the tall trees nearby.  
"Hey dad, apart from you being angry that I came here to train, what's up?" Halo asked.  
"I can sense something over by the trees." Goku replied. "Halo stay behind me! Gohan!"  
Halo, who had decided that getting into trouble for disobeying her father was quite enough for the day, complied and stood behind Goku. Gohan came running out seconds later with Tyler, Bulma and Bra following. As Goku looked around, Vegeta and Trunks approached.  
"Can you sense that Vegeta?" Goku asked.  
Vegeta merely nodded and turned to look where Goku was.  
"Come out now, whoever you are!" Gohan called. "We know someone is there!"  
"If you plan on living then you had better show yourself!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
Swiftly and almost silently, she leapt down from the tree and landed in front of the gathered group. She heard them gasp in surprise and move back a few steps.  
"Don't be alarmed, you have nothing to fear of me."  
"Hn, I don't know about the others here, but I fear nothing especially you!" Vegeta yelled, stepping forward.  
She smiled a little.  
"You must be Prince Vegeta, I'm sure there's only one of you with a stubborn attitude and pride like that."  
Vegeta looked back at the group who were just as surprised as them.  
"I demand to know how you know me!" Vegeta growled.  
"That's quite simple. Gohan and Trunks told me."  
Everyone turned to look at Gohan and Trunks. They're mouths were hanging down in shock.  
"We did no such thing!" Gohan protested.  
"Who are you?!" Trunks yelled.  
"I can see you're easily confused, let me clear things up for you."  
She slowly removed the cloak from her head, revealing her face. Everyone stood frozen in shock and disbelief.  
"No way!" Tyler muttered.  
"This…this can't be." Gohan said.  
"How is this possible?" Goku asked, turning to look at his daughter who was staring in shock too.  
Long black hair, soft ebony eyes, a gentle look about her and a distinct golden halo symbol on her forehead.  
"I think you already know Goku."  
"There's only one way…you must be…"  
"I am Mirai Halo Angel Son, 10 years from the future."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry that was so short, I wanted to do the arrival scene before doing the long explanation. Hope you like it and want more. Please R&R! 


End file.
